Promises of the empty
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: IYYYH. Disappointment comes in many forms. To Kagome they come in the form of love and trust ,she falls further into a darkness after her latest disappointment. What will become of her? Darkfic. KagomexHiei minor KuramaxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything never will folks!**

**  
A/N: Quick note, this is a three part fic only. Part II coming soon.**

**Title: Promises of the empty  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: IY/YYH crossover, dark, angst, hentai, sexual situations.  
Rating: Nc-17  
Summary: Disappointment comes in many forms. To Kagome they come in the form of love and trust, she falls further into a darkness after her latest disappointment. Now what will become of her? KagomexHiei. Minor KagomexKurama.**

**

* * *

**

**Part I -** Do you remember the time?

_Relationships are like plants…they start out small, then they begin to grow and grow, eventually into a pretty flower, if not taken care of they wilt and die._

_- **The flower bed.**_

She walked leisurely across the shrine owned by her grandfather, now inherited as her property---well…half since Souta owned partial. The old man passed away not too long ago, his heart failing him after so many years clogging his system in smog, cigarette smoking reliving its foul nature upon yet another victim. He will be missed, in fact he is already being missed. The shrine doesn't feel or seem the same after his permanent departure.

Honorably Souta and Kagome took hold of the responsibility involving taking care of the hundred+ year old shrine. It's home to them and everybody in the community who believed in a god or something outside physical logic.

Mrs. Higurashi no longer lived in the walls of the shrine, she moved to a different location with her new family. She remarried and rebuilt a life she rightfully deserved, her children no longer needing her as much. The thought was cold in a way, she felt her kids were mature enough to be on their own. Souta and Kagome's mother moved in with her husband and his younger kids from a different marriage. Souta refused to move even when his mother offered to, he stayed living in the shrine and Kagome sought out a suitable apartment to live on her own.

Despite the different paths they kept the holy grounds open for the sake of those who don't feel they belong, a reason why Kagome often wandered here for no apparent reason whatsoever.

She sat plush on the bench parked in front of the god tree. The god tree that has been standing there proudly over the last few hundred years giving the life to the shrine, watching over the temple as its silent guardian. The tree always seemed to relax Kagome a few notches. Whenever a problem occurs she would be right here, underneath the tree, contemplating her troubles.

'_Why did it end this way again for me?'_ She asked herself this countless times. She hung her head forward holding it between her rattling hands, the sobs coming forth wanted to cave her in as they did six months ago…six _long_ miserable months ago.

_Pain. Too much aching pain._

Pain is what she experienced time and time again, stuck inside a treadmill, cycling heart ache over and over again.

Why can't she ever see the light of day? If she did the brightness flickers on and off temporarily, never long lasting. This time the candle blew permanently off. Cruelty reared its ugly head intervening fate's path and cutting her end of the line short.

It hurt so much, the pain is merely laughable. Laughable how every single relationship fated to doom, meant to crash down in cinders leaving nothing behind but painful and scornful memories and she hoped one day remembering won't hurt. Hoping it won't clench her heart much longer…

'_It's written, I'm a jinx . I'm cursed to fail.'_ She laughed bitterly, a single tear escaping her barrier in restrain. It fell, landing on her lap absorbed into the fabric of her navy blue Hakamas and just like that fading into obscurity along with her feelings.

Hard to believe her eyes could still produce tears, after all the countless nights, early mornings or whenever timeframe a spark inspired her to weep. To think her tear ducts might have stopped for good from running them dry. Though its too hopeful to ask for.

Forgetting is the key resolution to recuperate from the infectious illness of hurting and depression and mostly to cure herself. To remedy herself and fall out of love. Saying it is way easier than having it done.

"Sis, what's wrong? Are you crying again?" Kagome lifted her head to find her younger brother kneeling before her, smoothing his larger hands over hers.

"Souta? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school now?" she asked.

Souta ignored the question, concern and worry swirled inside his brown irises. The dread in seeing his older sibling in pain stirred his stomach and chest. He hated seeing women cry, specifically his sister.

The remorse she harbored for several months wrenched his heart to pieces, where he is happy she is falling inside a bottomless hole of sorrow. He didn't need no one to tell him, he could take the obvious hint. Souta sighed, if she isn't happy how can he be?

"Kagome, does it still hurt?" whispering softly, his gentle hand cupped her face forcing her to look straight into his face. "Please don't cry anymore…it hurts me seeing you this way Sis." The pain residing in his voice added more to her turmoil, why must she be so ignorant to the fact she hurts those around her as well?

'_Man, I really suck.'_ Another tear slid down her cheek. Kagome sniffled, shaking pitifully as she sunk inside Souta's comforting, warm embrace.

Kagome was always the strong one, he'd never think twice of this position ever happening to them. Some things change. Souta rested his head on her shoulder giving her a silent comfort. Supporting her for all its worth. Again he hated seeing her hurt, it made him feel inadequate as a man and her brother. Kagome in the past chased his fears away, it irked knowing the power to block the fathoming fears wasn't in his reach, he lacked the ability to save her. He can only desire the accomplishment.

Time seemed to stand still for the longest moment. Kagome sobbed her woes to him as he stood there listening to her, hoping his silent comfort coached her through the agony. He drove her home afterwards, he only knew where she retired to. Nobody else did.

…. 

Months ago Kagome had many friends. Months ago she had happiness, even if it was borrowed she still had it. Months ago her stitched heart shredded to pieces breaking like the once accursed Shikon jewel. Months ago he said he loved her. Alright he didn't exactly admit love to her but he assured her of his sincere feelings for her.

Remembering his words piled up to a stack of bullshit. A big fat load of bullshit.

Inside her small apartment she sat weakly on the cushioned windowsill. She glanced outside the fogged glass clogging her reflection, not that it matters, gazing upon herself reminded her the incompetence she was.

No more, she swore it. No more will she fall for such falsehoods people promise her, deceiving her to believe a hoax of a dream, to be conned for something she wanted but could never have. No more.

'_Today's going to rain again.'_ Looking up at the sky the bleak grey tone shading the sun's brightness. Kagome decided the upcoming down pour suited her mood, suited the spiraling combustions threatening to overwhelm her as before.

'_No, I promised not to.'_ She recorded the thought, promising her brother she won't fall to the succumbing pain again. Not uncontrollably anyway. Worrying Souta is the last thing she wanted to create. Others hurting over her aggravated her.

The crackling streak thundering the sky commenced the downpour of rain.

Rain. Another thing to remind her of passed events. Rain, it solaced her soul and calmed and tortured her at the same time. Why? That is a secret she rather keep than spill into detail.

She sighed, pressing her forehead against the cooling glass. Her eyes searched for nothing in particular, nothing amusing. Instead this caused a distraction to help keep her mind astray. Helped keep the shadows at bay.

'_InuYasha, I hope you're treating Kikyou right.'_ She smiled bitterly, her lips curling upward thinking about the ancient priestess and her first love living happily ever after, hand in hand together in the past. _'Just peachy.'_ Then a morbid thought came to her. She remembered it isn't so, she remembered she tends to forget a lot and Kikyou died in InuYasha arms.

Though if the opposite happened, that Kikyou and InuYasha ended up together, she would be happy for them. A little bit anyway. She doesn't remember much of what happened back then to argue. Strange as it is returning home was all a blur.

All in good favor she wished them all the luck they could possibly need and more. At least others are privileged for better things and opportunities, unlike herself. Her destiny chose her to be secluded and alone, dwelling in the foreboding darkness.

_"For what you are you can never be happy, nor can anyone, accept it, priestess…"_ The haunting voice, the eerie echo repeating itself in her mind set the guidelines her life traced and leaded to. The wicked code bound her. He predicted this all along, the shady hanyou foretold her future. He knew…

_Long clawed hands traced her facial features, caressing his cold, silky smooth fingers over her numb feverish skin. The tentacles tightened their binds on her ankles and wrists, snaking further up her limbs, immobilizing her stiff._

_Glowing crimson eyes fixed themselves on her struggling form, her futile efforts falling in vain, she cannot escape._

_"Leave me alone!" she shrieked, jerking her head side to side. Her drenched hair fluttering, sticking slick to her neck._

_Stepping outside the shadows, his thin, pale beautiful lips formed a sinister smirk. His eyes glittered magnificently eyeing the petrified girl tussling for freedom. He commanded the tentacles to bring her forward meeting her nose to nose. The crawling fear climbing inside her reached her watery eyes, leaking already seeping tears._

_"Let me go!" she cried._

_He shook his head slowly, dipping his lips to her ear he whispered, "Never my wicked priestess. Even in death when I no longer exist you will always be under my eye, you will always belong to me." He leaned closer, his hot breaths chilling rippling shivers along her sweat slicked flesh._

_She wanted to scream. He silenced her._

_"Quiet. You belong to no one but me," he licked an open wound he caused earlier, lapping the red drippings. "It's our fated destiny. Like it or not, you know this."_

_She gasped, shivering. Afraid and repulsed to feel his malicious lustful touches. The gnawing, and stinging and involuntary shudders crept a pounding throb inside her heart, disgusted in all it's aspects. Utterly disgusting._

_He whispered his last words before her mind couldn't puzzle together a coherent thought. "For what you are you can never be happy, nor can anyone, accept it, priestess…" Everything drifted to darkness as his hot lips covered her alert body._

She scoffed the repulsion humming inside her chest, vibrating her nervous hyperventilation. His face won't leave her nor will his haunting words. Who would have known his words would be proven correct. _'Naraku.'_ Damn him. Damn him to the seventh level of hell. The only bright side to the event her mind closed down till the end, till InuYasha and Miroku saved her. Hard to believe she managed to block it all out.

She would have died if anything brought back the memory. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, not that she's doing a fantastic job now.

Dammit, she could feel the beginnings of a killer headache coming on. Ouch.

"Why always me?" she moaned, massaging her knotted sinuses. The pain Naraku scarred her with healed for the most part, nothing further than touches lead on. He merely desired to frighten her nothing more and frighten her he did.

'_Forget it! I swore to lock the memory away.'_ She did swear to forget, she did. And she will…eventually.

The young woman stared mindlessly out into the distance fascinated, in obsolete mode, how the spearing drops of rain dot the window's smooth surface. Rain, a consolation and ache in the same instance, how amazing.

Tucking a knee in the other propped up, securing a resting post for her arm, Kagome resisted and battled her inner turmoil. The phone rang interrupting another silent evening, not a peaceful one but a silent one. Sighing, she gradually moved on her feet fetching the irksome contraption ringing nonstop.

She wondered who it could be since she cut her connections with most of her acquaintances a few months back. Heck, she moved as far as possible to regain her blissful solitude.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is that you Kagome?" Ah, the ever reliable Ayumi. Kagome smiled subtlety. Ayumi's friendship is a memorable cheer to her. The chipper woman's presence always made her day better. Could it be the excessive sugar or caffeine the girl runs on? Not sure, she rather not go into further detail. The secret to Ayumi's vigilant perkiness is something the world isn't quite ready to handle as of yet. Kagome isn't anyway.

"Yes its her. So how's it going?" she asked, transforming her grouchy bitter tone to a pleasant enlightened tone under less than a second. A handy trick she practiced and with difficulty she learn to master.

"I tried reaching you for the longest time. I've finally caught you."

"Sorry I…had some things to do," Kagome hesitated, bringing up measly excuses. She tossed Ayumi short explicable reasons she isolated herself away from others, distanced herself from them. The more drabble she spun the more she felt the heavy mass of guilt weight down on her.

"Kagome…I know your going through a rough time right now. I'm not that dense to not see it. A blind man can read this clearly as if he had working eyes, you're not alone. I'm here for you." She paused for a moment waiting incase Kagome might have gotten offended, but she needed to know and hear this, hear she's there for her. "Your mother's been worried as well, Souta fails to say anything and…Shuuichi's been looking for you nonstop."

'_Shuuichi huh? Figures. The dolt won't take no for an answer.'_ Her pale, parched lips twisted into a frown, revealing bits of her misery and ire. Shuuichi; he gave birth to her pain. Why can't he just leave her alone?

Ayumi went mute on the other end of the line, daring not to speak. Kagome stayed this way for the longest moment. Sighing, she spoke. "I know he has." Kagome grimaced the memory of Shuuichi.

"Kagome give him a second chance. You didn't even allow him time to explain---"

"I don't need to hear explanations. What's done is done, I don't need him back with me. I don't need his pity," she raised her voice, the topic striking a nerve. she didn't want to hear Ayumi finish what she was going to say. She didn't want to hear it anymore! She had enough to last her for a lifetime.

Ayumi resumed to another pausing silence. Her friend's pain is apparent, very apparent despite the amount of time she fled from them. She was harboring second thoughts, perhaps bringing up the topic was a bad idea, a very bad one.

"Listen to me Ayumi and listen closely, what happen between me and Shuuichi is left in the past. I don't wish to go back with him, nor will I in the future. I had enough heart break to last me for the next century. I'm tired of this, try to understand." She inhaled a shaky breath, the foretelling of tears emerging from her dried eyes began.

The burning sensation stinging the corners of her eyes pricked her vision. _'No I can't cry, not now.'_ She sniffled, the accumulating lump stuck at the base of her throat choked her little by little. She could feel it closing her wind pipe's opening.

Ayumi could hear the sorrow filter out of Kagome. Her eyes watered as well, she felt guilty and stupid for causing her tears, for reminding her of the pain. Helping  
Kagome was her main goal not hurting her. "I'm sorry Kagome…it's stupid of me to even mention it. All I wanted was to help you. Eri, Yuka and me want to help you," her voice came out strain by the end, Kagome recognized Ayumi's sensitivity, she made her cry.

'_Can I be any worst than I am now? I'm such a jerk.'_ Suddenly the ache in her throat grew heavy, more massive. "Don't cry…if you want to help me then forget it. Forget me and Shuuichi ever had an existing relationship. That's all I ask and need."

…. 

Later that day, after scheduling a dinner date with Ayumi, Kagome staggered to the shower where she indulged bathing in the dark. The darkness (in a sense sometimes) seemed to always mend and delete events, specially dreadful ones. Before she use to bathe with candles when living with Shuuichi, they use to bath together inside they're big Jacuzzi bath beneath the darkness lit among several white candles.

That or sharing the shower.

She missed the strong, soft fingers lathering soap on her hair. She missed the tracing cycles the pad of his fingers worked on her scalp, she missed his strong arms around her, she missed touching his strong chest and muscles.

She missed the massages clawed hands or unclawed large human hands soothing her shoulders. She missed his lips and caresses on her. Living with Shuuichi brought many sexual past times. Shuuichi Minamino invoked her inner fire, her inner beast in erotic thirsts. He knew exactly how to wind her up, he knew how to ignite romance in the air to his favor.

She gave him so much and the result of it proved a theory; Kitsune's use and drain, selfish creatures that don't give a damn about you when they're done.

The most irritating thing about it, the most annoying thing about all of this, she missed him. She missed him a lot.

Kagome twisted the faucet knob on cold allowing the inviting icy water to spray her. Goosebumps covered her flesh head to toe. She clenched her teeth to suppress the yip wanting to escape her lips. _'God it's cold.'_ Shivering, she grabbed the nearest shampoo bottle squeezing a generous amount on her palms, mixing the herbal hair cleanser on her soaked hair.

Cold showers became a necessity. Cold water numbed her body, her mind, it helped her block out and keep her temporary sanity or else the voices and images of his voice and others that are believed not to exist enter her mind.

Only she can see them. Solely she sees projections of creatures and unethical images flicker on and off in her mind. He did this to her, well technically he enforced it---the miss of lust of course.

She had already gone mad. She _is _mad.

The permanent lost and desolation of the others in past left her depressed, more than depressed, down right tortured.

Mom, Souta and Grandpa noticed changes in Kagome's behavior. Her isolation, her heightened sensitivity to her surroundings, her increased anger and the illusory world she created among herself. Drastic measures were taken, her family took Kagome to doctors to help her.

The long period and process to at least stabilize her melted into an inescapable Hell. She stayed under her family's care and when she and Shuuichi met and started dating he took care of her. He looked out for her needs and for a short time she wasn't in the darkness anymore, not without a shred of light to keep her safe. Hell wasn't near as much.

Aside the constant fear she's living in she needed to feel the cold surround her, her body hasn't stopped hungering for Shuuichi's body.

Since the first time they kissed to the latest time they commenced intercourse her hunger for him built, her cravings remained insatiable. In plain words; she needed sex badly. The freezing water averted the fire her flesh desired.

Damn lust. Why did she have to pick an ex-boyfriend who wooed her in bed or anywhere so badly? Damn stupid Shuuichi.

Stepping out of the bath, she wrapped a towel concealing her damp hair and a white robe to cover her nude body. Kagome slipped on her sandals dragging herself to the kitchen, there she reached up on her tiptoes towards the cabinet for her prescribed bottle. Finally in hands reach she popped the top open picking two pills then recapping the top back on returning the bottle to the shelf.

Kagome poured herself a glass of water, in one forced shot she swallowed the two bitter tasting capsules, drowning the taste with water. She coughed resisting the urge to regurgitate, clamping a hand over her mouth she hacked down the remains leaving the bile flavor on her tongue.

"Nasty," she coughed, chugging another glassful of water. They tasted so disgusting! She wouldn't take them if they didn't prevent the darkness to touch her, the capsules kept the voices at bay. She feared them, the shadows attempted to sweep her in especially when alone or tense.

Looking down at her small pale hands she attempted to calm herself, they kept shaking, the mere side affects. No big deal. Though she wished she didn't feel so cold and alone.

"_Say it again Kagome, say my name out loud," his husky, course breath huffed harshly against her ear, his hot breaths fanning her neck deliciously. He held her up against the wall, his taller frame balancing her smaller one, clinging helplessly around him._

_She gasped, releasing his abused lips. She braced herself, sinking her frail nails in his naked strong, board shoulders. The accumulating pressure is just too much. She howled his name, she caved in to his dominant force. "KURAMA!" _

_"Yes, that's it honey," grinning against the nape of her neck, he suckled favored spots as she panted, moaning loudly. The fire swirling her body inflamed her desire. Reading her mind, a sharpened claw made thin shreds of their garments. _

_Lifting his face back to hers, he stared into her glittering misted eyes as she in turn gazed into his green/gold speckled eyes. The incinerating lust floating in those irises fastened her beating heart to a quicker tempo, he was so gorgeous, his drenched unruly red mane ruffed up around his devilishly handsome face, wrenching every nerve on her body to a spasm._

_Eyeing her plump lips, he devoured her mouth in a raw onslaught, his hunger and passion driven into it. Kagome wrapped her quivering arms around his neck, allowing her lover to work his talented mouth on hers._

She stayed frozen in her spot, seating herself on top of the counter. Shutting her eyes close the faces cruising her mind, the slide show of passing faces stopped. Everything became black and dull. The magic the pills worked wonders, even if its temporary.

Anything is worth taking if it deletes _his_ face.

Deep inside she knew nothing can accomplish the miracle as intended to. Though she can try. Her quivering body quaked in unmerciful shudders, the chill lacing each fiber of her being. Kagome hugged herself in abandoned comfort, comfort she missed and longed for undoubtedly.

She peered docilely at the window. The window leading to the fire escape she never used as of yet. That should be a good thing she supposed.

The shining dark sky intensified the ghostly pale moon lighting up the sky. Staring at the moon she admired it's radiance, it seemed to cast it's hypnotic spell enabling her to relax, even if it's for a solo moment. The lunar effects play a role tonight for her to steer down a path different from other nights, for tonight she's nocturnal.

Kagome snatches a light jacket, grabs her keys and leaves the apartment uncaring of her state of dress.

'_I need to clear my head. I'm gonna suffocate if I don't.'_ The door gently closed shut behind her, the twisting and clicking of the lock was proof of tonight's upcoming escapade or walk, whatever you want to call it.

Trudging as if owning the streets, Kagome stuffed her keys inside a pocket, zipping it for insurance. She repeated to herself in her head; swearing to promise herself she won't fall behind anymore, she won't entrap herself in a weak binding. She will break this one and be fine.

She'll do things for herself and only for herself. Disappointment won't come knocking on her door unless she's the knocker herself.

'_I won't let no one take advantage of me anymore. I'm going to do things for myself and only for myself.'_ Tossing a bothersome tress behind a shoulder, her hair billowed, fluttering like an open dark silk sheet in the air.

She put a determined expression on her stiff face. No longer will she stand for the creepers haunting her being, she's impelled to set things her way in her direction, guiding the lines how she'd like it to happen. She hoped her determination wouldn't dissolve or maybe her bravery lasted for only tonight. Perhaps so but she felt pumped. For tonight only she'll mourn in her sorrow, now and only today she's going to pour the pain out the bottle. Drain the ale and fill it up with nothing but pure sweet emptiness. Kagome Higurashi played the fool for the last time.

She walked down the dark empty streets, no life form prowled the cleared streets. She enjoyed the solitude the outside world offered her even if _for_ a moment. It helped clear her fogged mind, smoothed out everything overlapping each thought like thundering waves clashing on each current.

She headed down a straight narrow road to the unknown, it didn't matter as long as she had something to do. Everything seemed to be endless such as this road. The silence cutting through the thick chilly air were sliced through by the tapping clicks Kagome's solitary footfalls conjured.

She continued for hours around the park, around the short distanced street corners continuing on for the remainder what's left of the night. Her mind was in a daze, paying no heed to the lurkers prowling about in the darkness.

"Sweet little thing, why don't you come here for a little ride?" said a man driving close by her. He patted the rusted metal car door, beckoning her perversely to join him for a ride.

She ignored him as did to the other runabout men she crossed paths with earlier, this did neither frighten her or annoy her, she hardly acknowledged the encounters.

Kagome traveled around for quite some time, the sun peeked behind the horizon, dawn already breaching up over the east. Her eyes watered and stung by watching the disk soar slowly up into the clearing sky. Her eyes ached behind her burning lids, her body felt exhausted. Unfortunately her perturbed mind wouldn't allow her to rest a wink.

The rising sun brought on some agonizing nostalgic she kept encaged inside her screaming soul. Everything as of late seemed to obtain a mixture, a thick texture, something making her wish she still had a familiar warmth standing beside her. Disturbed by the protruding thought, she turned on her pained heels and walked home.

The car driving close by never did leave her alone.

… 

_He entrapped her inside the warmth of his supporting arms. His strong arms held her to him, never letting go. His head rested against her shoulder, he rested on the frail perch. He whispered softly into her ear, his deep tone making her heart race. "I swear I'll always protect you," he promised her, tightening his hold on her, crushing her body against his chest. He held on so hard she felt no force alive will break the bound tying them together._

_Tears stung her eyes, her tiny voice quivering when she said, "Me too, I will always protect you too." She sniffled, burying her face in the flowing raven mane of his. She did not know how she would keep her end of the bargain, after all how can a woman such as her protect a demon from danger?_

_But then she remembered, she would in fact guard him with her life. She will prevent the world from hurting him again for his difference, she would stop him from hurting again for her and for his Kikyou. She will remain by his side till the end. She will try to._

"_I love you, I will always love you, Kagome. You know that," he said for the first time, his voice wavering in rhythm. He was frightened. He knew that, she knew that. She wanted nothing more than to help him. She cared for him dearly._

_The words filled her heart with joy. She waited forever to hear him say them to her. "Me too." This time she sobbed. She sobbed hard for him and for her fears, she shed the tears he could not shed. "You're my everything. I will never stop being your friend."_

_He shifted to look into her glistening eyes. Using a thumb he wiped her tears away. He smiled for the first time in a month, for the first time in awhile. His lips melted into a sincere sweet smile. "For that, for us, for all of us, I will make sure Naraku dies."_

_She smiled the contagious smile InuYasha infected her with, he seemed so eager and secure in his word how can she doubt him? It made her heart swell in hope. Can he actually do it?_

_She believed._

_Her hand tucked a stray black lock behind his ear, his human appearance didn't falter his breath taking appeal, no matter hanyou or not. _

_The determination brewing and surfacing the boy gave her the strength to follow him every step of the way. Not once did she frown on the idea, only the future actions haunt her._

_This would be the last endearing memory she shared with him alone._

Thoughts of the past flooded her mind while the aggressive man forced her inside the car. She put little effort into struggling his force, putting lesser effort fighting his advances off.

Her mind slipped into that white static place where nothing physical could penetrate her. She lay underneath him motionless, limp in the backseat of his car, the seat cushions rubbery and rough against her back. The hooded man's breath smelt of a dozen shots of alcohol, he wheezed and slurred dirty words against the hollow of her naked neck. His stubby course fingers fumbled nervously, frantically ripping apart her layers of clothing.

"Too heavy. Stop..." she groaned. Her palms pushed a little at his chest to ease up, his weight crushing her. The action seemed pitiful and meaningless the faster he jerked off her sweater.

He grunted. Nearly coming himself before anything truly transpired. The approach this woman opened up, or didn't seem to care hit the fire of the pit. Kagome could feel him manipulating her legs open, her pants weren't down but she could sense his persistence.

_'Leave me alone, you big oaf.' _She shook her head, discouraging the man to engulf her mouth. She wished she had the will to fight him off but she's too alone and tired in this, he would beat her to a pulp before he had his way with her. Why fight it anyway?

She could feel herself losing touch with reality farther and farther away. She barely caught the swift pull dragging the man off her and the fierce punches bruising his face and stomach. Kagome's ears heard pained screams of mercy, she was pretty sure it was the man who had her pinned underneath him not too long ago.

The gleam of a sword shined like a flash, severing through the thick folds of skin. The thud of the man's head flopped over to the ground like a fish out of water. His headless body was slammed to the rear of the car.

Kagome concurred none of it was real.

Then why is she covered in warm, thick blood?

The color never ceases to amaze her.

… 

Eri came by attached to the company of Ayumi, both ladies lamenting the pain shadowing their worn friend. Worse for wear, Kagome sat patiently still on her seat while her generous friends _enlightened_ her, showered her with their worry for her. "What has happened to you?" a squeak coming from Eri. Her hands covering her dropped mouth.

And another, "Are you alright!" from an anxious Ayumi. Kagome nodded, she always did whenever guests came over to see her. It was expected on her part.

She didn't blame them for having a reaction, she did look pretty bad. She had some bruises here and there but knowing Ayumi and Eri they noticed every single detail on her. Telling them a random stranger wanted to have his way with her around four in the morning isn't the refreshing cup of tea in the afternoon. Kagome kept it to herself, with some luck, if she cared, she might forget about it. She wasn't in her five senses before to begin with to recognize the depth of the situation.

Ayumi frowned. For the first time in awhile she took in the whole apartment and immediately her lip quivered as to say something that disturbed her but dared not say. So bare and plain, aside the destroyed furniture ripped to shreds and the walls punctured with holes and cracks. The household radiated an atmosphere sheltered in bleakness, a desolation contaminating her inside and out faster than any disease.

What has happened to Kagome?

Ayumi swallowed an accumulating lump wedged in her throat. Her nose prickled, warning the beginnings of her upcoming tears. Sorrow filled tears leaked out of her eyes. What has happened to the girl whose smile was bright like a sun? What has happened to her?

Eri sitting beside Kagome, folded her arms warmly around her and began stroking her back comfortingly, thinking she actually needed it.

_Did she really need pity?_

Well, did she?

All those thoughts didn't matter somehow since she conceded to the gesture already, any form you put it she always was enveloped within somebody's arms for the protection people swore she required.

She lay limp in Eri's warm embrace and Ayumi helped herself to tidying up the place for her.

It fell into the sequence every visit they paid her with, they'd fix up the house for awhile, sleep the night to ensure her safety then leave phoning her later to check up. Her head lopped to the side on Eri's oh-so very soft, smooth shoulder thinking for a moment how divine it would be to gouge a chunk of this beautiful skin with the knife she destroyed the house with again.

She ignored the passing thought because she loved Eri, she wouldn't bring harm to her. Instead Kagome sunk into the momentary consolation. Everything around her worked on borrowed time and she, Kagome, milked it to the fullness even if it happens to be unintentional.

… 

She hasn't seen the outside world. It has been days since she strolled outside for even a second. She maintained her time inside the house watching a little television or devote her time to observe the workings the outside world processed. Gazing out the window has become a hobby of hers she couldn't seem to leave alone.

Souta has come by today.

He brought gifts and she smiles warmly into his face. The smile reaches his eyes as he goes to her and does his usual head to toe scan, checking incase harm came to her by her own will. _Incase._

The young man appeared worried, his brow knitted to a stern slant. She smiles deeply, her hands reaching to caress his stressed features. _'Did I do this to you again?' _she wondered, searching deeper into him. Boy did she love him. Why must those who love her suffer? "Your worried about me again, are you?" said Kagome, stating the hideous obvious. Her hand brushed aside his dark hair from his eyes. She stared into them. His hair has gotten longer, Souta's growing into quite the handsome man.

He closes his eyes for a moment then reopens them. He stared at her but never replied, instead he took her hand leading her out the door. "Let's go out for awhile? We can go see the new movie showing."

His enthusiasm is quite refreshing so she accepts and goes with him outside the door, holding his hand.

She glanced back over her shoulder, second thoughts protruding her mind. Did she feel right leaving the darkness?

… 

The days Souta generously shared with her passed by efficiently with no heavy trouble. Movies, café internet, library, passive walks, interesting conversations, delicious hot meals, and mostly good company. She enjoyed herself, well, up until now.

This time she _had _had enough, she taken too much for her fill. Souta and her shared a heated argument, exchanging shouts and a few insults ending in an disappointingly rotten way. He had stayed over for a few days since he was free for golden week and wanted to spend it alongside her.

Kagome welcomed his company but after awhile she grew angry with him for treating her like a useless rag doll, breathing down her back for every thing she did.

The same tiring; _"Did you take your pills?" _

"_Let me help you with that," _or _"Why don't you rest for a bit?"_

The constant fussing and mothering he buried her under each time a certain hour of the day passed or either on something she wanted to do on her own. He treated her like the most delicate of china dolls, afraid she might break.

Doesn't he understand she is broken and worn down already? She's cracked?

Aggravation swept her in. Remembering the little line that undid her: "I want to hire someone to take care of you!" When he said it the words came out more severe and cold. The whole argument commenced the instant she accidentally dropped a glass cup, slashing a deep thin puncture inside her bleeding palm.

All the blood flooded her memory temporarily. Souta flew on a panic flight. He fussed and fussed her about the meager thing, the idea to put her in a special home off in the country sounded downright brilliant.

He wouldn't need to worry over her wellbeing. It sounded perfect, perfect to him and tragic to her. She shrieked in horror hearing the mere idea as an unbreakable convulsion overtook her.

The deafening bellows and shouts tossed back and forth hitting deep impacts on them, the fortuitous timing in which---she by a burst of rage---Kagome scorched her younger brother's forearm. Burning a frightening region of flesh on his raw limb.

He screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"_KAGOME!" _The agonizing scream broke out from his lips and echoed through her inners. Kagome stopped mid-shout, gasped in horror, then in shame, she fled the scene.

Her whole system for the longest running second stopped functioning, her brain paused in the moment and froze the fragment of the moment inside her still mind. Her legs broke out in an automatic dash on their own accord, sensing when to make a break when trouble arises.

Feelings covered in inadequacy zipped across her field of thoughts. The horrified picture her brother's face contorted in, the blood, the sizzling flesh pealing over pristine bone, her hot hands tightly clutching around his arm pushing him off as he shook her to her senses, begging her to end her non-stop screaming. Far too clear, far too gory.

Looking down at her nervously outstretched hands, to no surprise they were soaked in deep red hot blood. No surprise indeed, the shock had yet to steep in, realization took it's sweet time to present itself.

Fixed on her stained hands she lost the limited amount of concentration keeping her on the run, her foot missed the unleveled ground and caught itself in by it. She fell face first.

The scraping of flesh against concrete, the burning, scraping of skin sensation off her knees and elbow stung. Kagome rolled on her side in a pained moan, she cried out clutching her arm. She stayed there for the longest, hanging on the ache.

Kagome, wobbling and wincing, moved to her feet. For a moment the fall stunned her but quickly she regained her senses again.

People stared at her in mild concern, the natural affect when something outside the usual happened; they would stare. People stopped, stared but declined the idea to help her up or offer her anything, then moved on their merry way. The norms of society.

Her scratched face turned a rosy tinge and quickly she limped away to a nearby bench, ignoring the multitude of curious eyes lingering on her. _'Can't people mind their own business?'_ she thought quite spitefully.

She rapidly realized the sweltering pain bothering her did not compare to the actual view of it. Curiously she examined the damage and instantly regretted the action.

'_Ah…uh…nnh…' _Her eyes widened. Her lips parted open though nothing came out, the words dying on her tongue.

Her face paled a bleak white sheen, her hands quivering, twitching compulsively. _'N-no…nuh…not blood…it's too much…' _The world around her tuned out the second her eyes drank in all hideous sight her arm became. Her arm skinned to a deep messy gash. Her normally smooth skin ruptured into a butchered mess of ripped flesh and blood coming up in welts. A complete nauseating muck.

The blood spilling from the wound steeping down her arm collected her attention thoroughly, frighteningly enthralled by the ruby gore pouring out. The form in which she watched so transfixed could frighten a passing observer.

_So much blood…too much blood. My blood…_

She was hardly able to make a sound, her throat felt so parched so wrung up inside and out the only thing she could do is observe.

_He ran, he ran so fast trying to outrun the ominous black monster chasing his tail, despite the efforts he got caught. A dark honed tentacle pierced clean through his bruised shoulder. A deep red wave emerged, leaking forth and soiling his now deep crimson haori. InuYasha hissed and cursed his misfortune. He swiftly drew the Tessaiga forcefully out the scabbard. _

_He hacked the first objects thrusting towards his head. Again and again he repeatedly sliced the surrounding appendages shooting forth. Gritting his teeth, he forced his weight behind the thick gleaming blade and directed the shot straight into the thick center of the beast. A loud cry vibrated the depleted woods. _

_InuYasha stumbled backwards trying to hold his balance. Sango staggered in his direction, unsheathing her blade for necessary intervention. "Inu…Yasha…are you… alright?" Sango asked, breathing heavily between short breaths. The girl could barely stand on her two feet and yet she stood there willing to defend him, willing to assist him._

"_Yeah…but looks like he's ready for another round," he said, staring hotly where the demon/monster squirm in an unspecific motion. He overlooked Sango's profile, she was hurt, battered. Her slayer armor cracked and pealed in a variety of places, dirt and blood soaked her almost head to toe, dripping tiny droplets, quickly growing thicker by the minute._

'_Sango…' A small stab pricked his chest smelling all her blood slowly gushing out, it startled him to acknowledge she, his friend, companion, teammate, stepping into her grave ever so slowly. _

_His friend was going to die._

_Her pretty battered face gave him a beckoning look. Her almost beguiling smile, full of hidden grimace, the subtle kindness reflecting there. In her dark eyes articulated the unspoken fear she was willing to accept. It came close to pathetic, he didn't know whether it was pitiful or honorable. InuYasha chose honorable. No one would willingly stand beside their teammate in the face of death._

"_Sango…" he began though she snipped the train before it continued any further. _

"_Let's do this." Arranging the sword in her fighting stance, Sango held her head up appearing confident perhaps. InuYasha closed his eyes then reopened them, his ruffled face streaming with red blots he nodded_. _Side by side they faced what could be the end._

Fixated on her arms all tinted deep red, sliding down her wrists pass her elbows, it just kept going on.

These hands…so filthy, so tainted by the lifeblood belonging to so many…she is so disgusting, unbearably disgusting, it's revoltingly vile. The voice in her head kept telling her this, kept telling Kagome she's vile, a pure vermin surpassing others, including the greatest evil she fought so hard against, so hard it's painful enough for her to forget him.

Yes, she couldn't recall what happened afterwards. Only red smothered her vision.

_The excruciatingly agonizing shriek shook the forest floor itself. Sango collapsed to the ground, clutching her opened side. Her ribs were torn, shattered by the creature's deep, stone shattering bite. Sango, by fast thinking and a fluke of luck, succeed barely escaping, sacrificing her sword. The sharp pierce through the beast's skull served its purpose to help release her. _

_The beast took a deep chomp on Sango, sinking in it's steel jagged fangs into her, tearing in half, breaking through the marrow of her bones. _

_Taking a good half of her side away the bite exposed her ruptured form. Bones broken like shattered eggshells stuck out her midsection while blood spilled over raw punctured organs. _

_What could have filled buckets large amounts of the woman's essence washed over the soggy grass. Kagome, aside her own small wounds, was drenched in the slayer's blood. She held her in her lap, the stunned expression entirely painted in fear, shock and disbelief. _

"_S-S-Sango…Sango!" her voice came out strained, quaking in unrestrained terror. No, this wasn't happening…_

_No, this couldn't possibly be happening. No, not to her friend, not to her Sango. This is all in her imagination. This is a nightmare playing in her head, it must be. _

_But why would the likes of her ever piece together such a grotesque sight?_

'_Sango. No!' She began weeping uncontrollably. The girl laying there limp, her beautiful face altered to a blank pale white sheen, mimicking an almost perfect carcass beginning the process of…_

"_Sango! Sango!" Kagome entered the first stages of panic. For the first time she's absolutely oblivious to action. There lies Sango broken…_

_A short distance off the monk rushed over to the girls' aid. The look steeping the handsome man's face took on the same exact edge the young panicking girl came to. Except he caught himself before falling in. Miroku rationalized for the harmed girls' sake. He needed to remain focused. Remain sane or else Sango would meet the end without the opportunity of a healer's help. _

_Wasting no time, hastily the quick monk scooped up the incapacitated girl in his arms, mindful to the open areas. It gnawed him inside to be witness to this, to have the woman he cared the most exposed to this atrocity, this fate._

_He was frustrated, glowered at the blubbering girl. "Kagome, get a hold of yourself! Sango needs us!" he shouted, trying his best to regain Kagome back to her senses. All in all he did not fault her to react this way either but…she needs to keep her cool or else she might harm herself as well. _

_She desired nothing more than to stay on his level, to lend out the needed hand to save her dearest friend. She wanted to preserve her common sense. Regrettably his voice seemed to tone down, drift off, a silence overrunning her ears and soon her mind. _

_Torn flesh clinging by ripped chunks and more chunks of flesh._

_And blood. So much blood._

"Blood." She allowed it to drip and soon a thick puddle formed beneath her.

"_It flows so slow…sometimes it makes you wonder, doesn't it, priestess?"_

Kagome impulsively felt cold and tired, her vision distilling but not yet fading. _Him_ again, why does this bring back so much…so much she hardly can remember where to start or where it ends? Complicated is the right word to use. Complicated and confusing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" was the final coherent words Kagome placed together before a terror-stricken scream shook her outside her deep seeded reverie.

"Oh my goodness! Someone call for help!" a woman's penetrating shrieks awakened her for a flying second before she met darkness.


	2. Part II: Fugue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything never will peeps!

A/N: Next part, the last installment, is coming soon. I'm sorry for the super late update. Thank you all for the support.

Title: Promises of the empty

Author: Adorkablebanana

* * *

**Part II**: Fugue

_Figuring out the past, Has its toll on the future…_

_- Garrison Bob._

Pink fluffy clouds floated by the sun dyed sky. The sky was very pretty, the pastel hues smearing the sky above her reminded her of those paintings you could fall in and never come out. She watched enthralled the soothing beauty moving in the air, the whole atmosphere surrounding her, flooding her with a peace that seemed artificial. Almost relaxing and something more…

How can she put it? It all seemed bleak. A meager kind of sensation, but nevertheless it raked in her attention.

Did she forget to lock the door at home again?

Forget to turn off the stove?

Twist the bathtub faucet close?

No…? She felt as if she forgotten something she needed to remember…but what?

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip pensively, thinking hard into the situation. She, over the past few years, became so forgetful it became frighteningly comical. Well, not for her really. _'What did I--__huh?'_

"What in the world?" Suddenly aware of her hand's excessive decoration, Kagome examined herself. Lace? Last time she checked she never once wore lacey white gloves. Nor bright pink hair bows and pink fluffy dresses. _'Huh? What's going on here?'_

Her legs seemed to work because she got up on her feet easily. She was wearing white lace stockings, white leathery Victorian ankle high boots, and much more lace. Kagome's expression twisted into a more perplexed bewilderment. "Why do I look like a doll…?" She spoke out loud outside of habit, but truthfully at this point hoping for someone, anyone to answer her question.

And to her luck someone did.

"Ms. Fleur, what are you doing standing over there?" Kagome turned around to see none other than …a chestnut brown rabbit dressed up in a sparkly black tuxedo and top hat. Doing what normal cuddly rabbits shouldn't do—crossing his arms across his chest and tapping his fuzzy foot—paw impatiently. He almost appeared to be mad.

But for what? Kagome stared at him for a good minute till the rabbit snorted and said, "Ms. Fleur, stop fuddy-duddy and move along. We need to be at Ms. Sumire's tea party in less than six minutes!" he exclaimed. Kagome just stared. Was this normal? Maybe he was tested with toxic products before? Kagome made a mental note to check the label on her shampoo bottles next time.

"Whose this 'Ms. Fleur'? I think you have the wron--"

"Rubbish! Ms. Fleur, come now, let's get going. We don't have time for your games," said the rabbit, adjusting his black sparkly top hat. He hopped over to Kagome's side and his tiny paw clasped onto her gloved hand. "We must get a move on. Ms. Sumire would be very much displeased if we arrived late."

"Late for what? And who exactly is this 'Ms. Sumire,' Mr.…err…Rabbit?" Kagome asked tentatively, trying to keep up with the rabbit's hopping pace.

The rabbit did a double take hearing Kagome's question. The reaction displayed on the rabbit's fuzzy face exposed a mistake Kagome obviously made. This didn't look good. What did she say that was wrong?

"M-M-Mr. R-Rab-b-bit? Mr. Rabbit! I have you know, Ms. Fleur, my name is not 'Mr. Rabbit' as you so casually put it. It's Mr. Cottontail, thank you very much," the rabbit snapped indignantly. The name 'Rabbit' poked a sore spot in Mr. Cottontail. Kagome really couldn't see why he sounded so angry (Mr. Cottontail sounded more ridiculous than Mr. Rabbit), but either form felt a stab of guilt for insulting the hare. She never had a cute bunny yell at her before.

"I'm sorry," she worked up the bit of spare energy to say. She was now running to keep up with the rabbit's pace. Mr. Cottontail didn't answer. He lead her to a large pink teakettle shaped house, it was enormous! Kagome gaped in all awe fascination, never seen a big structure shaped like a teapot. Then again who did? How strange. "Uh? What's with the huge teapot Mr.…Cottontail?" She remembered to call him by his actual name. Her eyes bulged taking in the entire site.

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Fleur. This is Lady Sumire's palace. And she has invited you as guest of honor," he informed her quite arrogantly, his pink nose twitching. "You should feel proud Ms. Fleur and stop gawking, it is very unladylike."

She nodded numbly, snapped her mouth shut. Escorting Kagome very gentlemanly, the rabbit locked arms together showing her off inside the teapot shaped castle. Inside the marvelous edifice, Kagome's eyes took in everything her eyes could see. If she found Mr. Cottontail strange all the…individuals she found inside were even more bizarre.

Cute penguins wearing sparkly black bowties waited on every creature--err--guest at each of the round glass tables. A couple of outlandish animals Kagome seen in magazines and in the zoo, like her rabbit host, dressed in elegant gowns and suits and ties. Kagome felt positively left out, sticking out like a sore thumb being the sole human there. "Quit staring Ms. Fleur," whispered the hare disapprovingly at Kagome, who was entranced by a passing peacock dressed head to toe in fringe.

The peacock noticed this and instantly snapped its beak crossly at her. "Well, excuse me Ms.! Haven't you ever seen a peacock dress up before?"

"Um, I—"

"Oh, a smart one, eh? Listen here you, I may not be a female, but my soul feels like one! What matters is on the inside not the outside! It's not my fault I'm so beautiful!" the indignant peacock chirped swishing around proud striking Kagome in the face with his lovely feathers.

Everybody stared at the scene until the interest broke down they slowly returned to their business. Kagome gaped, baffled by the fast occurrence. What did she possibly do to make a _peacock_ angry? Fine. The thought to pluck and steal one of the radiant feathers to use for a pen did cross her mind, though she did nothing of the sort to cause another conflict. Who knew birds could be so nasty and overly sensitive?

A dull rose coloring appeared across the hare's fuzzy face, blazing. He scoffed then jerked her to the other side towards a particularly large heart shaped, glittering crystal table. Kagome smoothed her hand over the table's surface, her attention stolen from the fuming tuxedoed rabbit to the shining tabletop. Pretty. Very pretty and sparkly!

Kagome seated herself on a heart shaped armchair that matched the table—it sparkles! Mr. Cottontail pushed her seat in and seated himself to her right side, silently still carrying the ireful expression. Kagome wanted to ask him if anything's bugging him, but took a wild guess of the cause for it.

"Mr. Cotto--"

"Just WHY did you feel the need to insult a guest? Tell me, please, or is the idea cross-dressing squeamish?"

"C-cross-dressing? Who--"

"Cross-dressing, Ms. Fleur! Cross-dressing! _Madam_ Sparrow is male and likes to carry off as a female. Don't, but, don't tamper with it!" the hare warned severely.

Kagome leaned back avoiding the advancing proximity the hare's paw pointed as he scowled and lectured her. And to think Kagome use to think rabbits were cute. "I get the point, rabbit!" snarled Kagome, feeling already cornered to the limit. She had enough of his harping.

Mr. Cottontail narrowed his brown, beady eyes. "Why--I--"

A pattering chink interrupted the puffed-faced hare, his brown long ears twitched irate and forced to contain his rage to himself. A very well jeweled jaguar with silk pastel sashes entwined round her thick, long, furry neck, stood beside a chimp dressed in a bright blue tux, tapping a spoon against his wine glass, drawing everybody in the room's attention.

"Simmer down," the chimp began, everyone hushed, waiting for what the chimp offered to say. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who came here today," he paused permitting the applause to fade over. "We are gathered here today to honor a special quest our queen has invited specifically. Let's give a welcoming applause to Ms. Lilac Fleur," the chimp proudly announced as the entire ballroom cheered animatedly.

Kagome clapped too, looking around for this special guest. Mr. Cottontail's beady eyes shot her an incredulous look. He shoved her urgently on the shoulders to get up. "That's you, Ms. Fleur! I told you before! Go up there, you dolt!"

The news sinking in, Kagome promptly stumbled to her feet and strutting, very stiffly, her way up the platform where the smiling chimp extended a hairy hand to her. She never touched a monkey before and was surprised by the chimp's gentle grip. The hand seemed almost human. She flushed pink feeling the audiences' attention all on her, scrutinizing her head to toe. She remembered this nasty feeling back when she attended school, whenever a teacher called her up for an oral presentation. Those were the _good _old days.

The chimp accompanied her to the top alter, she recently begun to notice visible. That wasn't there a moment before? The smiling chimp cut her thoughts short once they climbed the last dazzling step. More sparkles?

"I would like to introduce you to our queen, her majesty, Queen Sumire," the chimp dramatically presented his queen, bowing low to the throne. Kagome quickly curtseyed once she remembered she wore a dress. Well, actually following the rabbit's order. Bowing wasn't as expected from a girl as it should be.

"You may rise," came the queen's intone. Kagome and the chimp rose and to shockers' fate sitting poise right there on the throne sat Sango! The major difference between the Sango she assimilates with and the Sango sitting there is the distinct taste in…attire.

The "Queen" presented herself in the most revealing, body hugging, glittery silk garbs Kagome's eye ever came across. This Sango dripped in gemstones and had the two most magnificent butterfly wings embedded in her back. If she didn't know any better she swore she gazed into the eyes of a goddess. What is this? Some kind of fantasy tale?

"S-Sango?" Kagome stuttered, convinced the queen is indeed her old friend Sango.

"Pardon?" said the queen, appearing thoroughly perplexed. "I don't know this 'Sango' you speak of Ms. Fleur, as much as I appreciate the humor it is of the essential you address me properly."

"S-Sorry. Forgive my foolishness, your, um, h-highness," Kagome apologized, the unsure feeling hanging there. She frowned, positive the queen before her is pulling her leg, but for the sake of that annoying hare she might as well play along in the charade.

"Very well, I hope you're ready for the tea I'm having prepared for us," said the queen, smiling brightly. She snapped her manicured fingers and instantly a table materialized. The queen beckoned Kagome and Mr. Chimp to sit in as her guests' of honor. "Ms. Daisy!" she bellowed, Kagome and Mr. Chimp cringed.

Seconds later a young woman in a lacey maid's uniform came in tow bearing a cart full of gourmet desserts. Kagome recognized her as the once living Kikyou. She blanched. How on earth did a priestess suddenly change to the occupation of a French maid? "Tea, ma'am?"

"...N-No, thank you," Kagome managed to say. Her throat felt dry and raspy. Kikyou smiled, moving on to offer the queen what her heart desired. One thing for sure, Kikyou wasn't in the character role she knew her by and frankly she did wear the maid outfit well. This was getting scary.

The queen picked a sweet or two to compliment her tea. She took a few sips of her tea then she directed Kagome with a look of inquiry. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"Yes, it is. I'm just pretty full now."

"Oh, then," Queen Sumire sighed, "I may as well move onto the judging."

"Judging?" Kagome raised a brow, straightening up in her set --wait, when was there a chair? She didn't remember sitting down. And why were her hands and feet strapped down? "What is this?"

"Yes, judging. You see I am the one who decides whether to allow the condemned, which is you, to pass the judgment," the Queen explained.

"...What happens if you don't pass?"

"Fated to eternal damnation, what else? But you already failed the test, I'm afraid," the Queen said sadly. Shaking her head.

Kagome's eyes widened. What! How did that happen? "Wait a minute, I didn't do any test! How did I fail something I didn't do?"

"You did take the test, my dear. You see; you didn't accept the tea."

"Tea?! Tea! All this because I didn't drink some stupid tea!" Kagome lost her attachments of polite civility. She struggled within her trappings.

The queen glared, everyone around them frightened a notch. Like she dropped a bomb. "This tea is made from the leaves of the Tree of Light, refusing to partake is proof you're rotten to the core. I've seen enough evidence to support my judgment. I sentence you to eternal damnation," she announced, in a cold tone enough to shake a mountain. A frightened servant went to her side, supplying her with ominous scythe. "Off with your head!" One powerful swipe, she hacked Kagome's head clean off her shoulders.

She was screaming inside, her throat humming under the vibrations. Her mouth felt stiff and immobile.

A smooth voice kept prodding her on and on. She focused on the voice.

"Kagome…Kagome…" Who was calling her? She hardly recognized the owner of the voice--but it sounds so familiar.

"Kagome…please..." There it went again, calling after her. She tailed the voice, the one summoning her. Kagome followed, uncertainty and insecurity beating inside her chest. She fluttered her eyes open, her vision sluggishly adapting to the blotchy image. Carefully Kagome adjusted to the blur gradually clearing to a young man's persona. Waitshe knew him. It's Souta!

Blinking, Kagome's haze diminished and she stared up at Souta's concerned face. Her face composed to a tedious demeanor and couldn't say much to smooth over the tension between them. "Souta…"

"Oh, thank goodness, Kagome! I thought…well, all that matters is that you're alright," Souta said, blowing out a breath of relief. He sat at the edge of her bed, his fingers brushing hers, comforting almost. Kagome's eyes followed his movements and the white wrappings binding her hand up her wrist continuing up her forearm strung an alarm. What's this?

"Souta, what--" She lost her words, analyzing her surroundings. The room was white everywhere and she's alone. Where is she! Her breathing quickening, Kagome frantically scanned every corner of the room. Souta leaned in, sweeping her sticky bangs to the sides and he patted a cloth to wipe the cold sweat dampening her forehead.

"Relax, you're just in the hospital for your wounds. You took quite a fall there, but thankfully its nothing to stress over," he whispered pacifying and she succeeded to relax a notch, though the knowledge she's confined in a hospital did not rest easy with her. Souta's earlier words returned to haunt her.

"If it's nothing then why is my arm all bandaged up? A fall isn't that bad," Kagome said, breathing quickly, frightened like a child.

Souta put on his best happy expression, the one that said nothing was wrong when it was. He didn't want to say what the woman who phoned the ambulance said. The woman told the paramedics Kagome went into a sort of trance no one could reach her. Kagome peeled and clawed at the scrape, her fingers digging out the flesh on her own arm before she passed out from blood lost. Souta smiled again, reassuringly. "It's nothing. The fall scraped your arm is all."

Kagome wanted to believe him, but the feeling it wasn't going to be all right hung there. _'Don't leave me here…' _She trembled, swallowing her urge to cry out. For everything she valued, she begged her brother wouldn't dare lock her in the asylum. She didn't belong there. She wasn't insane.

"Sis, I'm sorry."

'_He's sorry? For what?'_ The apology was an unexpected twist on things. She searched his face for a valid reason she could identify. He would be sorry if he made a decision for her she didn't agree on--then is he going to lock her in! Panic flickered across her face. Souta shook his head, remedying his mistake. "I'm sorry about, you know, suggesting to put you in a home…" Remorse clearly showed on his profile. Souta clutched the thin fabric beneath his fingers, crinkling the sheet as he reflected over his early actions. "You didn't deserve to hear that from me. I just wanted the best for you, so I flew off the top to keep you safe…I don't want anything bad to happen to you, I really care about you."

Swallowing her guilt, for thinking he would do her in without her consent, she prepared for him a dull, but genuine smile. "I appreciate the concern, but there's nothing you can really do for me that will change the way things are now. You have to accept the way everything is, Souta. You have a life set for you. Try not to upset the balance by sticking next to me," she said very passively. Like her earlier tantrums never happened. It sends a chill down Souta's spine. Her words hurt, they hurt because the truth is the truth. He didn't want it to be so, he refused to hang the towel and call it a set and done deal. No! Kagome can't…she…

Kagome frowned watching the frustrating emotions flicker across his face. She reacquainted herself with regret to disrupt the hopes he held. Yet, her intent awoke the truth he's blind to and she, at least, was satisfied knowing Souta will take the truth into consideration and go on. Maybe if he dropped his Boy Scout honor. Fat chance that'll happen.

"By the way, how's your arm?" she asked. She meant to ask him about his condition after she remembered why he could've taken the chance to put her away. She noticed the bandages dressing his arm. They plagued her. She done him a pain he did not deserve. Why did she do it? Why did she want to rip the entire arm off at the moment? "I'm terribly sorry…" The disbelief he willingly stood by her and concerned about her frankly surprised her. Halfway she thought she knew he was just like her. A poor sucker, a loyal puppy that remains loyal even after you beat it. They really are brother and sister. "I thought maybe you would hate me," she muttered, glancing elsewhere, somewhere Souta isn't.

"It happens. Forget about it, it's really nothing and I can never hate you. You're all I got now," he sincerely said, shrugging the injury inflicted over his arm. Souta reached to the bedside table grabbing a brown paper bag, he set it on a tray a nurse gave him and stacked the contents. Kagome quirked a brow when Souta rolled up the brown paper bag tossing it in the receptacle a good foot away. He had good aim.

"And that is?"

"Food I bought for you, you haven't ate in a good two days since you've been here." Souta shoved the food filled tray onto her lap and he spooned some soup from a small container, he held it up expecting her to open her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kagome inquired, ire rising in her tone. Kagome took a moment to analyze the situation, he shouldn't be moving around with his bad arm injured, and yet he insisted to fore fill a duty.

"I'm feeding you, what else does it look like?" Souta answered unceremoniously, neglecting to care his sister's dignity sized up to impossible, she always preferred managing her own things. Too bad it's not happening for now.

"I can do it myself, Souta!" She made a grab for it, but winced in mid motion, feeling the prickling stinging streak up her arms. God did it hurt. She hissed and moaned her discomfort. She regretted lifting her arms. "Argh!"

"Can you really? I don't think so, you scraped your arms pretty bad so until the bandages come out I'm going to help you," Souta informed her, his tone edging parental. Kagome twisted away favoring the option not to bite his head off for patronizing her so. "It's only for a few more days until your scrapes scab up and don't bother you. Come on, open the hatch," he insisted motioning the spoon to her mouth.

Degrading as the deed was she had no other alternative. "Fine," she mumbled childishly. She glowered him and opened her mouth.

When she was sinking in her inescapable distressed a long, lankly hand dripping in crimson scratched the walls, deafening her ears.

"Get rid of it," she frequently whispered. Souta or whoever accompanied her at the moment fixed her puzzled looks; she would be forced to concede they were blind to it. They are blind to it. How she wish to cut her eyes out to join in the blindness.

* * *

"Tell me, how do you feel about living with your brother now?" 

"Fine."

"Are things fairing well between the two of you?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about your brother? Is he treating you well?" The psychiatrist adjusted his lens as he implored his patient.

Kagome was still as a rock, dull and emotionless as she spoke. No one knew she wasn't in control of her body, her dominating half few knew co-existed in her for some time now and _he _was in control. The blank expression in her eyes twisted to a grim, morbid side that never belonged to Kagome in the first place. "Oh, he certainly is. I can't do a thing to thank him."

**

* * *

**

The ominous eyes of blood sometimes stared at her through the mirror perversely over her reflection. She would scream and sweat cold sweat when no one understood and was blind to what surrounded her.

Why can't they see it!

Why can't they see what she sees? Why can't anyone hear _him _whispering in her ear, _"The hours are passing by. What will you do then, priestess?" _

"Leave me alone…I already know!"

Souta jiggled the knob. Souta's frantic beating of fists and continuous calls; asking her to open the door. She locked the door when she trapped herself inside. No, her little brother has to stay outside. He cannot come into the darkness.

"_Your time is almost up."_

"Go away!" Kagome trembled, hugging herself. The red eyes glowed. She screamed, crashing a fist through the mirror in hopes of banishing the eyes.

**

* * *

**

More bandages bound her arms.

What else is new? The material stiffen movements, she couldn't even scratch the itch the bandages made.

The doctor said the damage wasn't too serious and if she's lucky the scars won't be bad. How many times has she inflicted pain to her hand now? She lost count. There was nothing available to utilize to slay the eyes of the devil, she had to use the last of resources.

Souta's mad at her, of course. Right now they're waiting for the nurse he hired to arrive. She's paid for overnight services. _Hooray, _Kagome thought sarcastically. Can her situation get any better?

Frankly she cared less and less what Souta did. He assured her it's all for her own good. Going against the truth of the matter never worked in her favor.

Bit by grating bit, Kagome was beginning to grow tired and spent. In the end she decided for the greater good (for Souta and those who bother with her) to play, to comply, act like obedient sister listening to Souta's wishes. He knew better anyway, everyone agreed so and her psychosis (says the doctor) is becoming more frequent.

She didn't believe she was ill yet did it matter? In her family there's no history of mental disorders and to suddenly develop one is farfetched, as it seems. Kagome was never the lucky one. Maybe she's the first of the line of many horrors to come.

* * *

Living with Souta put Kagome on restricted terms. 

She wasn't up to cooking meals for him or for anyone in particular. It's the girls, Ayumi, Eri, or Yuka, who volunteered to cook for her or Souta himself. Souta took away the privilege after catching Kagome, on one of her very off days where she would mumble to herself or sunk in depression, digging up the neighbor's garden up and unburying the family pet's carcass.

She claimed the dog's corpse was lonely, needed feeding and he couldn't breath underneath the earth. "Pon-chan's hungry. I came to give him food," Kagome had said in that eerie, childish tone one couldn't have mistaken for as real innocence. She petted the deceased dog, barely recognizable with the dirt stained fur and flesh clumps hanging on ripping strands of flesh, infested with ants and worms tunneling through the rotten meat.

Souta made sure the neighbors did not hear of it. The kids down the block took the blame for it, which coincidentally wreck numerous gardens and lawns. What's one more scolding for them?

* * *

The nurse was an extremely kind and beautiful woman. Dressed in the white uniform she appeared heavenly as an angel roaming the earth in a human body. If Kagome wasn't in her right senses (at the moment anyway) the nurse could have passed by as a modern day Ayame. She did look a lot like wolf demoness who was infatuated with Kouga, the wolf prince. No question there, minus the elfin ears, fangs, and claws. 

Maybe she was Ayame of the white wolves clan? No one would believe her and when Kagome asked Ayame she giggled, brushing off her commentary as a joke. Tch!

The nurse went by the name of Shinobu but Kagome always called her Ayame. Shinobu didn't seem to mind and either way it suited Kagome just fine, just dandy because having to lay eyes on her everyday brought hopes of the past she would never most likely see.

Souta trusted Kagome's care in Shinobu, he paid her well and this lightens the load and stress when he went off to work or school. Ayumi and the girls couldn't see Kagome all the time and he started noticing they're more cautious around her.

What had Kagome done to frighten them?

Or perhaps they couldn't bear the sight of what became of Kagome. He did not blame them because some days he wished to run away from all this distress but he wasn't strong enough to go on the whim. The thought of abandoning Kagome left him distraught. She couldn't live on her own if her episodes continued and after the incident of hiring a random girl from his school to cook and clean the house for them who can he trust?

For heaven's sake he came home and found the woman having her way with Kagome. She was on top of her, tonguing her chest and swirling her fingers inside her. Souta narrowly had a heart attack. That woman had a lot of nerve to do that with his sister inside his own place.

The dirty little whore even dared to say Kagome beckoned her to do it. That _his_ sister initialed the act and she had a passion of a hungry man that overwhelmed Motoko's common sense. She lured her like a passionate man would.

He wouldn't hear of it because it was not true. Kagome didn't provide any statements going against or with the woman's word. She just lied there, quiet, naked and disoriented. She said nothing to help the case.

Souta honestly felt hopeless. He relied on the nurse to steer a clear and professional relationship with Kagome. He held no doubts she could do her job as directed.

He took over. He did it. Not her. She swore it. He found it funny and laughed when reality snapped back into her.

He did it. She didn't stop him either. Maybe she is as dirty and corrupt as he is?

Sometimes when he took over and 'did' things she normally wouldn't do on her own she had moments where regret and hopelessness seemed as far away as the clouds floating in the sky were.

Like little Motoko. Yes, she had called her that when she accidentally let him slip in and he did what he desired to do.

_She did her hair today, no longer the long, brass, graceful fall past her shoulders. Bouncy brass colored hair cut in neat layers framing her pretty face, it almost emphasis the rich glow of her almond colored eyes. She was the right height to match Kagome's. Kagome watched her cross the room back and forth, cleaning the place. Dusting here and there._

_Her eyes followed Motoko carefully, with a calculated and imploring look a person beyond her years could only accomplish. Motoko hadn't pay much mind to it, Kagome did do the strangest things time to time and with that reason didn't take her little stare down seriously. _

_Kagome stood. It seemed like strings of a puppet pulled her up. Motoko froze looking at her from the mirror. That wasn't normal. People, the living and breathing, didn't rise up like that. Motoko stopped breathing all together when Kagome came over and wrapped her arms around Motoko's shoulders. She smelled the fragrance of lilies on her neck. Motoko is wearing a new perfume. Kagome leaned close to the woman's ear, just a breath's away from the shell of her ear. "This one suits you, it smells very...good."_

_Motoko had difficulty finding her breath having Kagome so close to her, invading every inch of her personal space. "T-Thanks...could you..."_

_"What's wrong, Motoko-chan? You seem troubled?" Kagome said, her hands moving down slowly, one sliding down the side of Motoko's hip, the other resting over the gap of her V-neckline. "What troubles you?"_

_"S-Stop. Kagome-san, please, this is..."_

_"This is what?" her voice lowered. Kagome was gone. _He_ was in charge. "I can see you sweating, are you scared?"_

_Motoko, for some reason or another, couldn't utter a word. She couldn't push Kagome back or scream out 'get the hell away,' nothing at all. She remained transfixed, staring at the woman in the mirror holding her. Touching her._

_"That's a good girl, Motoko-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of, little one." Motoko gulped, her nerves of steel withered away. Kagome tilted Motoko's head back, the trembling woman looking up into Kagome's brown--no wait, red eyes. What? "All I'm going to do is show what naughty schoolgirls like best." Kagome's mouth moved over Motoko's and the poor girl couldn't do a thing about it._

God, someone help her. Kagome couldn't erase what he showed her in her mind. Flashes of that day and the humiliation of her brother coming in replayed over and over. _'Why won't you leave me alone?'_

"Ayame, let's go out for a while. This place is getting kind of stuffy for me."

"Alright." Shinobu saw no harm taking her out for a walk. Although half the time Kagome's outside the world of logic she did have her good days. This was one of them.

The city is a place the world moved on forward and fast. No longer did she belong here, even Ayame meld in the modern day world. Kagome clasped Ayame's hand hoping the glow of acceptance surrounding her would flow into her too.

Ayame smiled, showing her to the shopping districts, spending the day like not a trouble in the world existed. For a nurse, she didn't treat her as a patient. She treated her more as a person. The change is nice. They went out and Kagome could've sworn she seen someone in the tree watching her. Her imagination running wild again, she reasoned. To point it out would ruin her freedom and Ayame would see her as the patient she took care of.

At times, when Ayame_ (She's not Ayame! She's Shinobu! Kagome repeats to herself.) _took her out for a stroll, she would see the occasional pale blond and her heart would skip a beat. It's habitual. She always anticipated reuniting with her first man, InuYasha, again. She long left that dream aside, but frequently the nostalgia and buried feelings would resurface. Whoever said you'd forget your first has never truly loved.

More and more she wished she wasn't like 'this' and back to the way she was before all this mess began. Maybe, then Shuuichi Minamino, or otherwise known as Kurama, would still be beside her. Of course, she always knew it wasn't a permanent setup.

She was happy with him although they did have their issues concerning the people surrounding him. Shiori didn't like her associating with her son, which was understandable really. Who would want his or her grandchildren ill? Shiori also made a few things obvious to why she didn't like her. She even went as far as to say she was crazy enough to kill her own child one day. That hurt Kagome the most. And the sad truth one day it might come down to that.

Known of his friends agreed on his choice, but he pushed all their opinions and criticisms aside. Kagome felt guilty he done so much for her and yet, they ended up this way. There were moments she regretted not picking up the phone and calling him back so he could take her back and….

But all that were illusions. Falsehoods. Kagome didn't understand why Kurama picked her of all people to stay with, she still couldn't crack that code and she was tempted to approach him one day, once he moved on with his life, and ask him why did he like her?

The truth might hurt to know.

And…yet, she still wanted to know to thank him for giving her the affection she longed for. Even if it was an artificial one, Kagome was sure of it.

* * *

Ayame left her tucked in bed, after giving her a few tranquilizers. Kagome felt edgy today and as night came the edge didn't seem to want to disperse. Ayame slept in the other room. Kagome felt as passive as the aid of medication would allow her to, but the restlessness blew the chances of soundless sleeping away. 

The quietness spreading the room could make a pin-drop sound endlessly sharp and loud. Kagome didn't try sneaking around like a nervous mouse slinking corner to corner. Shinobu, "Ayame", was sound asleep. Nothing Kagome could do could drag her out of that slumber. Kagome wasn't going to test that theory. If Ayame--err--Shinobu decided to bunk in the same room as her, Kagome wasn't guaranteeing the nurse's safety. She liked Shinobu. She didn't want to bring harm to her.

Kagome debated whipping up a quick snack and turn on the television. The pouring of rain always made it difficult for her to sleep. For one, she's afraid of thunderstorms and rain always brought back the ghosts of her past.

Fruits sounded nice, Kagome decided. She walked down the dark rooms, switching on the light never occurring to her.

The kitchen, compared to the other rooms, leaked a little moonlight or something like it from the fire escape window. Kagome watched the rain dribble down the windowpanes for a second. She shook her head and resumed to the task at hand. Feed her stomach. Kagome washed and sliced an apple, slipping a piece into her mouth.

Before having the chance to munch on another juicy piece a clanking thud had Kagome hiding behind the refrigerator door. What the heck was that? Kagome peeked up and there it was again. The thud was louder and she thought for a moment it cracked her window. She peered closely at it and through the watery fog obscuring a clear view of outside the fire escape she saw the outline of a person.

Kagome swallowed. She held in her squeal of fright and surprise. _A Burglar! _

The knocking continued and Kagome was pretty sure Shinobu awaken from the noise. A word out of nowhere appeared through her line of thought, shoving all frantic worries to the side. _**Open. **_

Where did that thought come from? She shivered. Hugging herself tightly. Running to bed and hiding under the covers wouldn't work—but it would make her feel better.

**_Open…_**

Kagome slowly walked to the window. Reaching up to the lock, she unlocked the window knowing how she'll regret it. She stepped back, blocking the droplets of cold rain from touching her. The figure in black came in, jumping off the sill. He shook the water drenching him head to toe. Kagome noticed even soaked his hair remained spiky, defying gravity.

The spark of surprise in her eyes didn't leave the moment she realized who this person was. She felt numb standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked once her voice worked again.

He stared at her with a gaze depleted of emotion or life. She anticipated venomous animosity, not this. He removed the soaked jacket Kagome, to this day, didn't know what to call exactly, hanging it on a hook to dry off. "Personal reasons," he replied, calmly.

"Hiei…" Kagome slowly stepped back to the counter, trying not to seem readable. "Why? Came to finish me?" Her back met the counter where the apple slices and knife lay unforgotten by her.

Dewdrops dotted his hair and eyelashes. For a flying moment there he appeared young, so very young. He looked like a teenager and she, his senior, by a couple of years.

Kagome's hand slide behind the countertop casually, she dipped her head, long hair falling in a stream of wavy darkness down her face and shoulders. "Well? Why are you here? Kurama no longer dwells with me. He chose another woman as you could see."

"You act as if I haven't heard of the news. A miracle such as this would bring me endless joys," he said.

Hiei didn't look at her. His eyes seemed distant and bleak. He closed the window and for a moment he blended in with the darkness swallowing them. Kagome shivered with unbridle anger—and him here made everything unfair. What does he want from her? Kurama isn't with her, that's what he wanted, right? Why come to mock her on her loss?

_You cruel, cruel man. _His mere presence brought back memories she long buried and held deep inside hoping they won't come back and haunt her. "Get out," Kagome said, her voice thinning to a raspy whisper. "Out, out, out. Get out. Leave me alone."

Hiei tilted his head, leaning casually against the counter where the majority of the cabinets stored the pots and pans. "I can't do that," he merely said.

That's when Kagome snapped. She grabbed the kitchen knife, lounging at him intending to thrust one big blow to his chest and end all the mockeries and cruelties he represented. Clip one end of her suffering. She pushed her weight into launching her attack.

Hiei caught her wrist easily though the surprise in his eyes unsettled a part in him the demon didn't appreciate she inflicted. Stupid girl. Hiei shoved her person away from him, still holding her wrist snug in his grip. Kagome squirmed, jerking to pull away. "Let go!"

Hiei jerked her to her feet, the force stumbling her to her knees and at Hiei's feet. He kneeled, in a low tone he said, "I can crush this flimsy wrist and hand along with it in a single squeeze. Don't temp me to go through with it, human." He gave a single squeeze enough to emit a whimper out of her. He plucked the knife from her aching fingers. Examining it closely. "This won't do much damage to me."

Kagome breathed in and out shallow breaths. "Let me go, Hiei!" she hissed. The intrigue Hiei put on the knife unsettled her in a way she needed to scramble out of his grip.

"Lost that audacious nerve I see." Hiei's bright crimson eyes reflected on the steel length of her weapon of choice. Kagome's free hand trembled. She would've slapped him right here, right now if she wasn't scared. Hiei snatched her other hand, roughly slipping the knife back in her hold.

Kagome whimpered, biting her tongue to not scream. _Shinobu, help! _

Hiei raised her hand to meet the side of his face. The fine tip of the knife hovering over his flesh. "Is this what you wanted to do?" He dragged the sharp point down the side of his face. A deep, thin bloody line dripped out and down his face.

Kagome gasped, numb in his hold. "Oh, good God—"

"Do you get a rush cutting me up? I implore you to try," Hiei said harshly.

She squirmed in his hold, pulling back and demanding him to release her. "Let me go, let me go, dammit!"

Hiei pushed her away; she skidded across the floor and stopped against one of the kitchen table's leg in a thud. Kagome shivered. Claret eyes glowed in the darkness, locked only on hers.


End file.
